


The Noah’s Ark Conspiracy

by Beetlejuice_Maitland



Series: Newsies Oneshots [5]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, I’m not hating on it tho, Kind of religiously rude?, Race and JoJo are best friends, Weisel and the Delancy’s are just mentioned, you can’t convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlejuice_Maitland/pseuds/Beetlejuice_Maitland
Summary: Basically this is just a short Oneshot that I just decided to throw out there because Race and JoJo’s friendship deserves more recognition. Please read the disclaimer and enjoy!!
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & JoJo
Series: Newsies Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Noah’s Ark Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer before we start, I don’t mean to hate on or judge anyone’s religious affiliation. I REPEAT, I AM NOT BASHING RELIGION! I’m just creating a character with strict religious views that you may or may not agree with, and that’s okay. Got it? Good, now...

The Goodwife Burgess Orphanage doors opened, expelling a young boy who tumbled down the steps onto the dirt with a cry. An older woman with a stern looking face glared down at him. 

“ Josephino, this is the last time you will mock God’s teachings!” 

“ I didn’t! I only asked a question!” 

“ We do not oppose God’s will ever! He is all knowing and all powerful! We do not question the truth!” 

“ God can’t always be the answer!” The boy spluttered. That only seemed to make the women more mad. 

“ God is always the answer, you stupid boy! And you’ll stay out here until you learn that!” 

“ Wait! God- ” The door slammed behind her, and the locked clicked loudly. JoJo sighed, “ wouldn’t want that.” He sat up, rubbing his head. Unable to control himself, he swore angrily. Standing up, JoJo brushed himself off, wincing as he hit a bruise. Then he ran up the steps, pulling at the door just in case she really hadn’t locked him out. It didn’t give. Great, sleeping outside was just what he needed right now. 

JoJo considered his options. He could either try and find a spot around the property here, or somewhere else. No way Goodwife Burgess would let him back in while he refused to believe that God ruled every moment of his life. He didn’t mind religion, but Goodwife Burgess’ strict religious views were a pain in the butt. He made his way towards the gate, taking one last look back at the orphanage before continuing his walk. Thunder rumbled and a cold wind blew. JoJo wrapped his arms around himself, cursing his stupid life. Just his luck, it started to rain. He hadn’t even had time to grab anything before being thrown out. This hadn’t been the first time he’d gotten kicked out, but at least it was summer then. He found refuge underneath a storefront’s awning and pulled out his battered phone. He scrolled through his contacts, reluctantly clicking on one. Even if it was almost 9 o’clock, one person would be up to take him in for the night. He shot Race a quick text, then settled against the wall to wait. 

~~~~~

Race responded quickly, always the affirmative of course, and JoJo began the long walk to his house. The rain only got harder, but JoJo continued his trek. Sleeping outside wasn’t an option not if there was a dry place. Besides, at this point, JoJo figured Race would be worried sick about him. It was complete darkness by the time JoJo made it to Race’s street. He grinned at the sight of the single light just a few houses down. He continued his walk down the street, soaking wet and shivering. Race looked up from his perch on the stoop where it was dry when JoJo made it to the sidewalk. 

“ Jo!” He rushed forward, dropping his book. “ You okay? What happened? You look freezing.” 

“ I am freezing.” Race helped him into the dry spot, quickly giving him the once over. 

“ You ain’t hurt anywhere, right? Just wet?” JoJo shrugged. 

“ Few new bruises, but I’ll be okay.” 

“ If you’re sure. C’mon.” Race quietly opened the door, and motioned for JoJo to follow him. JoJo crept in behind him nervously. Race lived with his step family, a man he called Weasel and his two nephews, Oscar and Morris. JoJo knew Race absolutely despised them, but he didn’t have another choice, since his mother had passed away almost 6 years ago. Still, Race tried to make the best of it, and risked harm to give any newsie a place for the night. Race left JoJo in his bedroom, then left to grab towels. The room was cramped and filled with a lot of junk, but at least it was warm. Race came in and shut the door quietly behind him. He tossed JoJo a towel, then started searching around the room.

“ So Burgess kicked you out again?”

“ Yeah.” 

“ What’d ya say this time?” 

“ I asked why the lions didn’t eat the zebras on Noah’s ark.” Race laughed, standing up with a sweatshirt and sweatpants in his arms. 

“ You didn’t.” 

“ I couldn’t help myself.” 

“ Spoken like a true believer. Here.” Race threw him the bundle of dry clothes and JoJo quickly changed. “ Do ya think she’ll let you back in tomorrow?” JoJo shrugged.

“ Eventually she will, I just gotta apologize, and pray for like 3 hours.” 

“ Sounds fun. Well, I’m sure you can stay again tomorrow night if you want to.” 

“ I was thinking of going back on Sunday, I need all my school stuff there, and hopefully she’ll be too caught up in the spirit to be mad.” 

“ Let’s hope. Anyway, we’ll hafta get up early so we don’t get caught, let’s call it a night.” JoJo laid back while Race flicked off the light. He felt him climb in next to him, spreading the blanket over the two. 

“ Hey, Race?” JoJo whispered.

“ Yeah?” 

“ Thanks.” 

“ Course Jo. I’d do anything for my brother. Especially since he knows the truth behind the Noah’s ark conspiracy.” JoJo laughed softly, closing his eyes. He may have a crappy life, but at least he had a brother to help him get through it.


End file.
